christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
We Wish You a Merry Christmas (alternate versions)
Different versions of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." ''Let's All Do a Little Tapping'' This version of the song is heard on the Barney & the Backyard Gang episode "Waiting for Santa". :Let's all do a little tapping; :Let'a all do a little tapping; :Let's all do a little tapping, :and spread Christmas cheer :Let's all do a little painting; :Let's all do a little painting; :Let's all do a little painting, :and spread Christmas cheer :Let's all do a little wrapping; :Let's all do a little wrapping; :Let's all do a little wrapping, :and spread Christmas cheer ''Ren & Stimpy's Crock O' Christmas'' On the album, Ren & Stimpy's Crock O' Christmas, there is a song to the tune of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" named "We Wish You a Hairy Chestwig." The song is also included on the album, Nick at Nite: A Classic Cartoon Christmas, Too. :We wish you a hairy chest wig :We wish you a hairy chest wig :We wish you a hairy chest wig :And a bucket of beards :Good sideburns we bring :To glue to your face :We got you this chest wig :At a discount wig place :We wish you a hairy chest wig :We wish you a hairy chest wig :We wish you a hairy chest wig :And a bucket of beards! ''Pokémon Christmas Bash'' A song on the Pokémon Christmas Bash album, titled the "Pokémon Christmas Medley", features abridged versions of many Christmas songs with modified lyrics, with the final lyrics of the song being a modified version of the chorus to "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". :We wish you a Marill Christmas :We wish you a Marill Christmas :We wish you a Marill Christmas :Happy Holidays everybody :And a Hoppip New Year! We Wish You a Merry Nickmas This version was used in promos advertising the Merry Nickmas programming event on Nickelodeon in the holiday seasons of 2002 and 2003. :We wish you a merry Nickmas :We wish you a merry Nickmas :We wish you a merry Nickmas :That's why we're all here. :This song is about :December at Nick :Our holiday specials :And our Nicktoon premieres :Hey here's just a sample :Please watch, 'cuz it's quite a line-up :Please watch or you will upset us :Do we make ourselves clear? :Just think of them as a present :That lasts the entire month yes :They're better than moldy fruitcake :Or a hand-knit sweat-tear :We wish you a merry Nickmas :We wish you a merry Nickmas :We wish you a merry Nickmaaaaas :Heads up for reindeer ''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites'' This version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" is used in the soundtrack, Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites, and later in the episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas." A music video with different animation also ran on the Disney Channel and Disney XD in 2010 to promote the album's release. Note: Lyrics highlighted in red text were only used in the album version of the song. :All: We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy new year :Phineas: We wish you the best day ever :And hope all your Christmas endeavors :Are super-fun, amazing, and clever :And that your New Year's rocks, too :Isabella: Oh, come tell me what'cha doin' :All my relatives just flew in :From Mexico and Jerusalem :For the holidays :Both Christmas trees and menorahs :It can be confusing for us :When we break into a chorus :Of "olé" (¡Olé!) and "oy vey" (¡Oy vey!) :Major Monogram: Good missions I'll give :To Agents A through Z :Carl, get away from that punch bowl :I'm saving that for me :Carl: Sorry, sir... :All: We wish you a Perry Christmas :We wish you a Perry Christmas :We wish you a Perry Christmas :And a... :Perry the Platypus: chatters :All: New year :Baljeet: I wish for a calculator :Slash-Hindi-English translator :To find a common denominator :In both of my tongues :Buford: Good wedgies I'll give :To all of you nerds :That's how I say "Merry Christmas" :I ain't good with words :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wish you would let me rule you :In evil I'm going to school you :I won't sugarcoat or fool you :Your New Year's looks grim :I warn you, my new -inator :Will force you to serve me later :So why not just choose to cater :To my every whim? :All: We wish your every endeavor :Makes this the best Christmas ever :And we're all so glad that we will never :Mention figgy puddi-i-ing... :Speech :Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, great. Well'' now we've mentioned it. :'Major Monogram': You know, no one would have noticed if you'd have just kept your mouth shut. ''It's a Pony Kind of Christmas A version of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" is used in the soundtrack It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas, sung by Twilight Sparkle. Twilight sings this song while trying to organize a Christmas party, while also strolling through Ponyville seeing the sights of Christmas. :Twilight Sparkle: We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy New Year :Day one: time to get my list in shape :Christmas is around the corner :So much to do, not a moment left to wait :Have to get it done before the holidays are here :It's that Christmas time of year :So everypony sing :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy New Year :Through the streets of boutiques :Picking out the perfect presents :Every shop, have to stop :Try to find the perfect gift :Now the tree has to be :Just the perfect one – that's it! That's the one! :Every light shining bright :Starting from the base to tip :Have to bake, decorate :Now I need the perfect dress – a success! :Oh, no, I can't be late :I've got Pinkie Pie's party date :Where everypony sings :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy New Year :Ponies caroling, singing songs we know and love :Music fills the air, rising to the stars above :Watching snow, reading by the fire :Family close, stockings hung with care :Outside those ponies singing merrily :Listen close as they start to sing :Twilight and Choir :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy New Year Twilight Sparkle: Time to stop and count my blessings :Put the craziness aside :Christmas only comes around once a year :And every year fills my heart with pride :When everypony sings :Twilight and Choir We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :We wish you a merry Christmas :And a happy... New... Year. Category:Alternate versions of songs